1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer input device, and more particularly to an illuminating computer input device that has an illuminating patterned-window on a housing of the input device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer input device is a vital tool for a user to operate a computer. A typical computer input device includes a mouse, a keyboard, a joystick, a PC camera, a digital camera or a track ball. In accompaniment with the rapid growth of information technology all over the world, the related demands especially the demand of the computer input device also has grown rapidly. Therefore, to fulfill this demand, numerous kinds of computer input devices have continuously been invented, and one kind of the computer input device that has been recently very popular is an illuminating computer input device.
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional illuminating computer input device (80) is shown and includes a housing (81), and a screen (82) mounted in a surface of the housing (81). The screen (82) is made of a transparent or a translucent material and formed with a pattern such as a picture, a letter, a logo or a combination of the above so that when a light source inside the computer input device (80) illuminates, the light it generates is able to pass through the screen (82) and scatters outside the computer input device (80). More particularly referring to FIG. 11, the screen (82) is mounted in the surface of the computer input device (80) by way of securely receiving the screen (82) in a corresponding socket (810) defined in the surface. A hole (811) is further defined through a bottom face defining the socket (810) to allow the light to pass therethrough.
However, the aforementioned computer input device has the following disadvantages:
1. High Cost
During the production of the computer input device (80), extra procedures have to be taken in order to form the socket (810) and the hole (811), and therefore increase the complexity of the production. Moreover, adding the screen (82) requires not only extra procedures but also consumes additional material. Accordingly, the time and cost associated with the production of the computer input device (80) are increased.
2. Poor Illuminating Effect
Due to that the size of the screen (82) is usually small, the illuminating effect it can provide is inherently limited.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved illuminating computer input device to eliminate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an illuminating computer input device that is able to create an improved illuminating effect. The illuminating computer input device includes a transparent/translucent housing, a light source mounted inside the housing, and a covering layer (opaque or semi-opaque) applied onto the housing. A portion of the covering layer is removed to form a patterned-window to allow light generated by the light source to pass through the patterned-window.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an illuminating computer input device that is easy to manufacture such that the time and cost associated with the manufacturing of the illuminating computer input device are low.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.